vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Maxwell
Pre-MUSH History Robin is the daughter of Robert and Kathleen Maxwell, the sister to Polly and Katie Maxwell, the mother of Elizabeth and an unnamed Baby Maxwell. At the time of invasion, Robin is a high school student who lives in fear of dying without getting laid. When the aliens announce their good intentions, Robin’s high school band gets invited to play at Arthur Dupres’ chemical plant. It is there she notices Brian, whom she is immediately attracted to. As days go on she meets Brian and develops a major crush on him. When Robert decides that they have to run, Robin is very upset. When they can’t get out, they ask Abraham Bernstein to help them. They have to hide in Abraham’s pool house, which makes her even more upset. It gets even worse when Daniel Bernstein finds them and tries to force Robin to marry him. Finally Sancho Gomez helped them to cross the border and make it up to the resistance mountain camp. Robin goes with her father to help the resistance in downtown Los Angeles, but gets wanderlust. Wandering outside the camp she runs into a security force which takes her prisoner. On board the Mothership, Brian comes to visit her and makes love to her. Not too long after, Martin, a Fifth Columnist, helps to spring her and bring her to Donovan who flew her off the ship in a stolen skyfighter, and returned her to her father while her mother was killed in the battle. Robin soon discovered she was pregnant. Scared and unsure of what to do, she stayed with the resistance and helping raise Polly and Katie, as well as other kids in camp, like Josh Brooks. After living in denial of the true nature of the Visitors, she finally gets first hand proof of the alien’s reptilian side, She then depsaired and ordered Julie to give her an abortion. They try to abort the fetus, but the alien child won’t let itself be killed so Julie won’t complete the abortion. When the baby finally comes, Robin gives birth to twins, Elizabeth and an unnamed reptilian baby. Robin’s reptilian baby dies due to a bacteria, which helps spawn the Red Dust. Elizabeth grows really fast and Robin does her best to be a mother. The resistance capture Brain in order to test the Red Dust. Robin beat them to the punch and murdered him with the dust in front of Elizabeth, forcing Father Andrew to take her away. After the war, Robin and Elizabeth are reunited and they move in with Robert up at the ranch. Robert convinces her to take a vacation which she does. But on the drive away, the aliens invade again and she has to abandon her car. She got picked up by an alien task force, who takes her to a forced labor camp. IC HIstory Robin was captured by the Visitors, and sent to the Ojai Labor Camp. She was eventually freed by the Resistance, and returned breifly to the Ranch, before heaing to Chicago to find Polly and Katie. She has vowed to return to Elizabeth, however. OOC Information Robin still whines alot... Character Information Robin is Available for Application Gallery Robin1.jpg Robin2.jpg Robin3.jpg Robin4.jpg 2brian.jpg|Brian...Him... Brother.jpg|Her Son. He Died. Category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Female Category:Resistance Category:Maxwell Category:Available Category:Human